Midnight Call
by MuffledSnickers
Summary: AU: Romy: Remy calls Rogue to take him home late at night. Things get blown out of proportion when a cop shows up. Misconceptions are assumed, false accusations follow, and a whole mess of the situation explodes. A humorous take on a sticky situation
1. Misunderstandings

_**RIIING RIIING! **_Pause, then _RIIING RIIING!_

_Who the hell is callin' at this late hour?_ Rogue grumbled lowly to herself. She rolled over in bed and her eyes fell on her roommate Kitty, who was fast asleep and oblivious to the annoying ringer. Rogue scowled at her darkly. _If this is Bobby, Kit, Ah'm gunna skin yah._

_RIIING RIIING! RIIING RIIING! _The phone continued to screech at her. Rogue winced harshly and gritted her teeth. "Ah'm comin' damnit, shut up!"

_RIIING RIIING! RIIIN-_ Rogue viciously knocked the phone off the hook and caught it before it hit the ground. Almost growling into the receiver, she snapped at the person on the other end. "What?!"

There was a slight pause, then a drawn out, slurred chuckle. "Roguey? Y' dere?" A familiar Cajun accent floated into her ear and Rogue bit back a groan.

"Remy?" She questioned heatedly. "Jus' what the hell do ya think yah're doin' callin' meh at this hour?"

"_Chere,_ Remy would not disturb y' beauty sleep unless t'was important." Remy said seriously.

"What's wrong wit' ya voice, Swamp Rat?" Rogue questioned sharply. "Yah sound funny."

Remy chuckled for a good half a minute and Rogue considered hanging up just before he began speaking again. "_Chere, _Remy's in a pickle—" he giggled again. "A pickle—what exactly do people in a pickle do, do y' t'ink?" Rogue frowned at the receiver before Remy went on. "Y' see, _fille,_ Remy don' have no way t' get back t' de mansion an' he needs y' help."

"Mah help?" Rogue squalked. "Why would Ah help you, Cajun? Yah've been nothin' but a pain in mah ass since yah arrived."

"Remy know dat, but 'M willin' t' make it up t' y' if y' do dis favor fo' me."

Rogue's eyebrow quirked. "Really? An' what exactly does that entitle?"

"Anyt'ing y' want, _chere. _Remy'll even be y' slave boy fo' a day an' give y' sex favors if y' want."

Rogue rolled her eyes. "Keep it in your pants, Remy. Ah don' want yah're sex favors."

"But—y' help dis Cajun out?" Remy asked hopefully.

"In exchange for a favor." Rogue clarified. "To be redeemable at any tahme Ah want."

"Anyt'ing, _fille._" Remy agreed.

"Okay." Rogue nodded, her mind already wandering to the possibilities of what she could make Remy do. "So yah want meh ta pick yah up? Yah know Ah can't drive, Remy."

"Jus' walk here t' dis Cajun. Remy need an escort." Remy gave her the address and Rogue rolled her eyes. Of course he'd be at a bar. That's why he sounded so funny—he must be drunk off his ass. It wasn't too far though, so she really didn't have too much space to complain.

Rogue quickly and silently got dressed before slipping out through the garage, making sure to leave the door unlocked as she left. It was about a half hour walk to Remy's location and she went fast, making it there in only twenty-five. Rogue glanced up at the seedy bar with a neon light overhead that was emphasizing the bar's less-than-perfect reputation. She rolled her eyes at the blatant 'live girls' sign and made her way into the place.

Once inside, Rogue rolled her eyes at the three stripper poles in the middle of the bar and easily spotted Remy, who was sitting at a table right next to one of the poles and applauding the stripper graciously. Rogue snorted and made her way over to the table, eyeing Remy dubiously as the stripper gave him a lap dance. When he noticed her arrival, his eyes lit up gloriously, the way they always did when he got emotional or excited about something. "_Chere!"_ Remy exclaimed happily. "Y' came!"

The girl who was sitting on his lap glanced over at Rogue speculatively. "This is the girl?" She asked.

Remy nodded enthusiastically. "Ain't she _belle?_" Remy slurred, smiling at her appreciatively.

Rogue quirked an eyebrow at him. "Wow, Rems, it's real nahce that yah tell all ya friends about meh, but now it's time ta go. Did yah bring anything?" Rogue glanced in the booth to make sure he wasn't leaving his wallet lying around before they left.

The stripper nodded at her smart remarks. "She'll definitely do."

Rogue raised an eyebrow at the woman. "What?"

The stripper clambered off of Remy and nearly slithered across the table until she reached Rogue. She reached out and grabbed Rogue's hand, pulling her towards the table. "W-What are yah doin'?" Rogue tried to tug her hand away, but the stripper had a surprisingly strong grip.

"Don't be shy." The stripper tugged on her arm firmly and Rogue stumbled, falling into the side of the table. The stripper grabbed her with her other hand as well and hauled her up on top of the table where she tossed Rogue against the pole and was soon right behind her, grinding her into the metal.

Rogue's eyes flared dangerously. "Remy!" She growled at him lowly and the stripper behind her returned the growl with her own, rumbling deep from the back of her throat.

Below her, Remy grinned deliriously. "Now dat is what I wanted t' see! Y' are _tres belle _when y' angry, _chere._"

Rogue's eyes narrowed. "Ah'm gunna kill yah, Remy." She made to shove the stripper aside, but for such a small figure, the woman was very strong and forceful. She swatted off Rogue's attempt to escape and turned the southerner around, thrusting her hips into hers suggestively.

"Knock it off!" Rogue pushed at the stripper's shoulders, trying to extricate herself from her tight, hugging grasp. The stripper smiled and squeezed Rogue closer against her body, still thrusting at her with her hips while shimming the rest of her body around suggestively.

"Remy!" Rogue shouted in anger and frustration. "Get her off!"

Remy grinned lazily. "Will y' give Remy a kiss?"

Rogue gritted her teeth and bucked against the stripper, trying to throw her off. The stripper took that as an invitation and moved fluidly around Rogue's body, grabbing her around the middle from behind and swaying with her. "Remy!" Rogue yelled angrily. Remy just leaned back and watched the show.

The stripper bent her head down and nipped at the back of Rogue's neck with her teeth. Rogue squeaked and tried to jerk away again, receiving similar results as all her other failed attempts. "REMY!"

Remy whistled appreciatively. "Y' nip her good, Dazzle Cakes."

The stripper growled again in the back of her throat and bit at Rogue's clothed shoulder. "Shit, Remy! Just get her off!" Rogue bucked, still trying to escape.

"Y' will kiss me?" Remy asked.

"Whatever!" Rogue yelped as Dazzle Cakes bit her again, harder this time. "Get her away from meh!"

Remy grinned lazily. "Dat's good, Dazzler. Y' done now." He held out a fifty and 'Dazzler' smiled at him seductively before sashaying over and removing the bill from his hands. Rogue leapt off the table as applause broke out around her pole. Snarling at the audience that had gathered, Rogue bullied her way out the door, not caring to look back for Remy. It was lightly raining outside, making the sidewalks slick and muddying up the grass.

Remy crashed through the door seconds after her, drunkenly stumbling as he waved and kissed at the club he was leaving. Rogue quickened her step to escape from him, but Remy stumbled forward at an alarming rate. Just before he was going to grab her shoulder, he tripped over his own feet and fell to the cement. "Aiiyi!"

Rogue paused and hated herself for it. Why should she care if he was okay? The stupid asshole deserved to stumble around the night and get lost. Still, Rogue found herself unwillingly kneeling down and helping Remy up to his feet. Remy's eyes glowed excitedly. "What about my kiss?"

Rogue smacked him across the face and turned to go again when Remy crashed to the ground once more. "_Chere!_" Remy called after her. "Don' go! Remy's sorry!"

Rogue clenched her jaw. "Yah a dick, Remy."

Remy smiled lazily again. "I have a big one." He slurred. As Rogue started to leave him again, Remy shook his head in an attempt to clear his thoughts. "Wait, _fille_, don' leave Remy here. I'll never make back t' de mansion."

"Thank God." Rogue bit off, still strolling away.

"Wait!" Remy called after her. "Roguey, 'M sorry, honest." Rogue pulled up short and glared at him.

"Yah're such an asshole, Remy! What did ya think Ah would do after yah set muscle-bound stripper on meh?"

Remy kicked at the ground and pouted like a kicked dog. "'M sorry, Roguey."

Rogue cursed inwardly at the side of her that told her to help him. He was a jerk—why couldn't she be one too? Growling lowly, Rogue took the few steps back to Remy and put an arm around his back while slinging his other arm around her back as she hoisted half his weight.

"Come on, then." Rogue's eyes were slits. "An' don' try anything funny."

Remy was positively glowing. Rogue's close proximity set him alight with joy and he grinned goofily at her. "Y' a good heart, Roguey."

Rogue shook her head. "Ah oughta leave yah out here." She snapped, still trying to be angry with him. Unfortunately, her mind and body weren't on the same page. Rogue's body was telling her to get even closer to Remy. His heat was warm and comforting and his scent of recent cigarettes and Cajun spice was intoxicating. Rogue almost leaned in closer to him to inhale his scent more deeply before she shook herself gently.

Rogue glanced over at Remy and frowned. "Are ya—sniffin' meh, Cajun?"

"Y' smell _tres belle, fille_." Remy admitted, his pupils wide and dilated. He gave her a nudge. "Y' mos' gorgeous—" Remy's shoulder support hand inched towards her behind as he spoke.

"That's enough of that." Rogue warned, hitching him up again. "The sooner we get yah back, the better." Remy grinned drunkenly at her.

"Y' wanna play a game, _chere?_" he asked her kindly.

"No, Ah really don'." Half of Remy's weight was dragging on her and it slowed the trip considerably, not to mention how heavy he was. _Damn,_ Rogue thought absently, _fohr such a skinny guy, he sure weighs a ton._

"Okay, dis how de game goes. It called Discomfort o' somet'ing silly like dat."

"Remy—" Rogue started warningly.

Remy ignored her. "See now, Remy touch y' t'igh like dis." Remy latched onto her lower thigh with his free hand then started moving his hand up. "An' y' shout when y' want t' give up de game."

"Remy!" Rogue shouted as his hand snaked up dangerously high on her inner thigh. She pushed him away from her, but Remy clung tightly with his other arm and they both went down together. They sloshed into the mud and muck of someone's yard.

"Y' turn!" Remy exclaimed, grabbing Rogue's gloved hand and trailing it up his jeans.

"Remy!" Rogue growled again, yanking his hand away. Unfortunately, Remy came with it and he rolled himself on top of Rogue, sitting down on her hips happily and smiling that damn cocky smile of his. Rogue flushed at their position and hit up at Remy to get him off. Remy only grinned wider and soon had both her wrists pinned above her head with one hand as he leered over her suggestively, waggling his eyebrows at her.

"Remy—stop." Rogue squirmed under him, trying to get away, but she only managed to drench her outfit more in the rain while doing so. "Remy—what're you—" Rogue was silenced as Remy pressed his mouth against hers and, involuntary, Rogue's body reacted by flushing with warmth. Remy kissed her deeply and probed her to respond with his tongue. Against her wishes, he elicited a soft groan from her lips.

Rogue wanted to scream and yell at him, but he felt so good right then that she couldn't bring herself to fight him off any more. She leaned into the kiss and began kissing him back, slowly at first, then with more hunger and desire.

Rogue didn't even notice the connection open up, but her poisonous skin reacted hungrily to his touch and began to drink him in, draining him of his energy and memories, his personality. Remy's drunken state floated over her and clouded her mind, becoming her own state as she sapped him dry. When she realized that he was weakening, Rogue reluctantly bucked her hips to get him off and away from her. Severely low on strength, Remy wasn't able to give much resistance as his head slid to the side and away from her lips. Rogue gasped, both at the sensation Remy had evoked in her, the lack of his mouth on hers, and the new personality that flooded her mind as images blurred before her.

Remy whispered in her ear, dangerously still close to her skin. "Y' like dat, _chere?_"

Rogue was dizzy with the absorption, trying to focus her muddled mind as Remy's drunken haze floated through her. She wanted to yell at Remy for his stupidity and shove him off her, but all she managed was a weak thrust, attempting to throw him off, but not succeeding and not truly wanting to. Everything was just so light and hazy…Rogue's eyes settled shut for a moment. She could get used to feeling like this.

Above them, a red and blue light started shining through the night as a cop car pulled over and an officer got out of his car. Rogue blinked dizzily as the colors assaulted her, even through closed eyelids, and the cop pulled up short before them. He blinked at the sight of Remy sprawled across Rogue and Rogue had half a mind to think to try to get Remy off. She bucked again slightly, but Remy remained a dead weight on top of her, barely conscious.

The cop paused for another moment before his eyes narrowed at them. "Get off of her, sir! This is a public facility!" Remy made half an effort to move, she'd give him that, but he was still drained from kissing her. The cop fingered his gun as he stepped up in front of them and yanked Remy to his feet. Remy dangled in his grasp limply, barely conscious and unable to support his own weight.

The cop glared at Remy dirtily, perhaps noticing his red-on-black eyes and seeing that he was a mutant. "Are you okay mi—" the cop stopped short when he looked down at her. Unbeknownst to Rogue, her eyes were a mirror image of Remy's, also red on black. The man squinted at her for a moment. "Get up." He commanded.

Still overwhelmed by Remy's drunken state and his clashing memories, Rogue stumbled to her feet and nearly fell down again, catching herself only at the last minute. "Let me see some ID." The cop demanded.

"Ah-Ah don' have any on meh." Rogue replied honestly, not really sure why that was necessary. Damn! Remy had drunk a lot!

"How old are you?" The cop questioned.

Rogue blinked several times, trying to clear her mind to come up with an answer. "Ah…Ah'm seventeen." She informed his, glancing around her warily. _Wait…was that right?_ Rogue wondered absently.

The cop's eyes narrowed suddenly. "I know you." He announced. Rogue glanced up at him in bewilderment.

"Yah do?" She asked, taking a step forward. Unfortunately, Rogue wasn't used to being in a drunken state of mind, so she tripped over her own feet and fell into the cop, who was glaring at her darkly.

"You're that stripper—Dazz something." The cop nodded to himself. "Brown hair, average height, mutant." He pushed Rogue up and clutched at her with the hand that was already holding Remy.

"No!" Rogue protested. "Yah don't understand—Ah didn't want ta pole dance with tha stripper! They made meh do it!"

The cop shook his head at her in disgust. With his other hand, he reached down to his belt and grabbed his walkie-talkie. "I've apprehended an underage, drunk female and an older male—a buyer of her prostitute services. Both were on Sicamore Street, screwing the hell out of one another in someone's yard. The male smells drunk too, but he's of age. I'm bringing them in for disruption of the peace, public display, underage sex, underage drinking, and prostitution. And Bob?" he paused. "They're both mutants." Bob said something back to him, but Rogue couldn't hear right.

Rogue's forehead creased. "Hey—whatt'dya mean 'they're both mutants'? What's that have anything ta do with anything?"

The cop sneered at her darkly. "That's the least of your concerns right now." The cop shoved them both at the car.

Remy blinked at Rogue as he became more aware of their surroundings. He suddenly didn't feel drunk anymore—that was weird. Had Rogue absorbed that off of him? Remy's thoughts were cut short as the cop threw him up against the car and cuffed his hands behind his back before shoving him down into the backseat. Rogue squeaked in protest as she, too, was thrown against the car.

"Oww!" Rogue cried. "That hurts!" The cop tightened the handcuffs more and Rogue yelped. "Let go of meh, yah stupid Popo!" Rogue shouted. The cop glared at her and shoved her down into the car too, a little harder than necessary. Rogue bucked against her restraints at him before he slammed the door in her face and climbed into the front seat.

Rogue settled back into the backseat of the car and glared at the back of the cop's head. "He called meh a prostitute!" Rogue complained, glaring daggers at the cop.

"Rogue?" Remy asked warily. He was gaining his strength back more with every passing moment and his head was clear, so he recognized the severity of the situation.

Rogue turned a pouting face to him. "Sugah? He stuffed yah in here too?" Her voice was thick and slurry and Remy recognized the tell-tale signs of drunkenness. He sighed inwardly.

_It's probably better dat she's in dis state. _Remy reasoned. _She would kill dis Cajun ot'erwise. _Outwardly, he smiled warmly at Rogue. "Yeah, de big guy got Remy too."

"How rude!" Rogue drew her eyes up to his face again. "He interrupted our moment!"

One of Remy's eyebrows rose in interest. "Our moment, _chere?_"

Rogue suddenly blushed, looking cute and kiddish. "Well…Ah don' know if it meant much to yah, since yah're always kissin' girls an' sleepin' around, but Ah almost never get ta do that." She smiled coyly. "Even if yah were jus' bein' nache, Ah appreciate it."

"Really?" Remy grinned broadly. "Y' enjoyed it den, did y' _fille?_"

Rogue giggled softly. "Ah'ma tell yah a secret." Her accent was very thick in her drunken state. It was adorable. "Ah was turned on bah that." She held her fingers up to her mouth. "But shhhh, ya can't tell anyone."

_Maybe this won't be so bad. _Remy thought with a smile. "Remy never woulda guessed, _fille, _de way y' were squirmin' t' get away."

Rogue smiled coyly at him again. "Ah usually trah to hide an' deny it." She sobered slightly, frowning and casting her gaze down. "Since…ya know, Ah can' reahlly touch anyway."

"Aww, _chere._" Remy would have reached out to her if his hands weren't handcuffed. "Remy won' ever be 'fraid t' touch y'."

There was that coy smile again. _Oui, Remy could definitely get used t' dis. _

Suddenly, Rogue's smile evaporated. She blinked a few times and Remy could have sworn that she was coming back to herself, fighting through the drunken haze he had put her in, but after half a moment, her eyes glazed over again and her smile returned. "Y' look _tres belle_ wit' my eyes." Remy commented. And she really did. The blood red on onyx that he so often hid behind glasses was adorable in her face, so innocent and sweet.

Rogue smiled softly. "So, where's this boat takin' us, sugah?" She asked him.

"'M pretty sure we goin' off t' de Big House." Remy replied, eyeing her reaction.

Rogue just chuckled. She felt so good right now. So peaceful and at bliss. She felt that she could say anything now and know that everything would be alright. Rogue was vaguely aware this might be effects of the alcohol and if it was, she told herself she'd have to do it again. This state was just so…right. Remy's words made her think of the movies. "It's lihke we're the good guys goin' off ta jail." Rogue giggled. "Lihke in the movies when the heroes are wrongly accused—that's us!"

_Heroes, huh? _Remy grinned at her antics. "Well 'M glad y' takin' dis so well, _fille._"

Rogue bounced excitedly. "Let's play a game, Remy!"

"What y' t'inkin' 'bout playin', _chere?_"

Rogue thought for a moment before her whole face lit up when she had an idea. "Leap Frog!" She exclaimed. "Let's play Leap Frog!"

"We kinda tied up at de moment, _fille, _but Remy'll play Leap Frog wit' y' when we get back t' de mansion."

Rogue glowed. "Really? Yah promise?"

"Promise, _petit._" Remy nodded towards the jailhouse. "Looks like we here."

Rogue turned to the window to look out and see, but between her already-blurry vision and the raindrops on the dark window, she couldn't really make out anything beyond that. The car jolted to a quick stop and Rogue fell forward, banging her head against the cage. "Ow!" Rogue's eyes watered as she struggled to lift a bound hand towards her head. "Learn how ta drive, yah stupid assho—"

"Shhh, _petit_." Remy quieted her just before Rogue's side door opened. The cop's gruff hand reached inside and pulled her out by her shoulder. Rogue struggled in his grasp, trying to buck away. The cop grunted when she hit him in the collar with her shoulder and he snarled at her.

"Stay still!" He pushed her up against the car again and held the back of his hand against her neck to hold her in place. Rogue writhed.

"This is no way ta treat a lady!" She huffed, squirming on the car. The cop ignored her and motioned Remy to him.

"Come here, son, and don't struggle. She's already got charges of resisting arrest, we don't need to add that to yours too." Remy came out peacefully of the cop car and let the cop grab the back of his cuffs with one hand. Another cop was just exiting and the current one nodded towards him. "Hey, Jeff!" The other cop glanced over and cop 1 nodded to Remy. "Help take this one inside with me."

Jeff nodded and came over, helping the first cop by taking Remy himself. The first cop grabbed Rogue's writing form with both hands and shoved her forward, leading her in by her shoulders. Rogue glared and continued to struggle, but the cop was stronger and forced her to go.

Once inside, they passed several desks and the main room into a back cop room where yet another cop sat behind a desk in front of a locked door. "Bob!" Jeff called. "Got some stuff for you."

The first cop shoved Rogue inside, still struggling, after Jeff. "These are the mutants, Bob." He clarified. "And add 'resisting arrest' to the charges against the girl." Bob nodded and wrote down something on a paper in front of him.

Looking up once more, Bob raised an eyebrow at the two captives, the submissive Remy and the still-struggling Rogue. "Pad 'em down and take 'em to the back."

Both cops entered the locked room behind Bob and Remy found themselves faced with a line of jail cells. Remy submissively let the cop pat him down and take his possessions. His wallet disappeared in a flash, along with several packs of playing cards, and his ID.

Beside him, the first cop was struggling with getting Rogue to hold still. He threw her up against the wall and had Jeff hold her there as the first cop patted her down. "Getchur grubby hands offa meh!" Rogue screeched, writhing to escape the cop's grasp.

"Hold still, damnit!" The first cop growled and slammed her against the wall more tightly. Rogue squeaked.

Remy's tone softened at Rogue's obvious discomfort. "She don' like t' be touched." He explained to Jeff, who seemed more level headed and reasonable than the first cop.

"That's an odd discomfort for a prostitute." Cop number one snarled mockingly.

"Ah'm not a prostitute, yah bull-headed idiot!" Rogue screeched as the cop patted down her back waistband of her bands. Cop one proceeded to her legs to make sure she wasn't hiding any weapons. When he lifted one of her jean pant legs to see if he could find a concealed weapon, Rogue hissed and kicked back with her foot. Her shoe connected with the man's nose and a disturbing _crunnnch _resounded as the cop howled and fell back from her, clutching his nose.

"Why you little—" The cop cut himself off upon re-noticing Jeff and growled at his partner. "Throw them in the cell with their kind."

Cussing, the first cop left through the door, his nose bleeding excessively. Jeff led Remy and Rogue to the back of the room where one cell stood somewhat apart from the others. He didn't even have a hand on Remy, but he kept an arm on Rogue's shoulder. Rogue had calmed down when the first cop left and she was now smiling pleasantly. Jeff instructed Remy to turn around as he opened the jail cell. Remy obeyed without complaint and Jeff went about unlocking his cuffs before he directed Remy inside the cell.

Remy walked in obediently and observed the mutants who were already in the cell. There were two of them. One was a tall and muscular guy. He had bleach blonde hair that stuck up in all angles and gray eyes. The guy was watching the younger girl beside him with intense eyes, while the girl was pointedly ignoring him. The other jailmate was a woman, Remy guessed about eighteen or so, around Rogue's age. She had long, dark black hair and was obviously from Asian descent.

Behind him, Jeff instructed Rogue to stand still and, surprisingly, she obeyed without complaint. When Jeff had removed her cuffs, he pointed into the jail cell and Rogue smiled at him winningly. "Thanks, sugah. Hey—Am Ah allowed ta get a phone call in this joint?" She snickered to herself. "Hehehe—this joint. Ah didn't even think of that pun when Ah said it."

The Asian girl glanced up at their new jailmates and frowned slightly at Rogue. "Is she drunk?" She turned to Remy questioningly.

"Not exactly…" Remy confessed haltingly. "It's a long story."

Behind him, the cop nodded. "You get one phone call. Would you like to use it now?" Rogue nodded enthusiastically and the cop shut the door and led Rogue away, down a few more cells. Remy watched them go warily.

The Asian girl hiked up an eyebrow. "She's a prostitute?" Remy whipped around and squinted at her. The girl shrugged. "I heard the cops talking."

"No." Remy shook his head. "She's not a prostitute. It actually Remy's fault she's here at all."

The Asian splayed out on the floor, laying back. "Well, tell us a story then, Remy. We haven't got anything to do here and I'm tired of being stared at." She shot her companion a dark look. "You tell us how you got here and we'll tell you how we did."

Remy sighed. It was going to be a long night.

---

_**RIIING RIIING!**_Kitty sat bolt upright, ready for action as s he turned about the room, looking for the culprit. _RIIING RIIING!_ The phone rang again and Kitty jerked slightly at the sound, surprised by it. She blinked at the phone twice before picking it up. "Hello?" She asked tentatively, glancing at the clock that read 2AM.

"Kittah!" Rogue's thick accent floated over the receiver. "How are yah, girl?"

"Rogue?" Kitty asked in bewilderment, confused. She glanced over at Rogue's bed and noticed for the first time that it was empty. "Oh my God, Rogue! Like, where are you?"

"Ah'm in the Big House." Rogue giggled.

Kitty's forehead creased. "You're in jail?" More giggling. "God, Rogue, are you drunk?"

"No!" Rogue protested. "Remy was drunk—Ah'm innocent!" She was obviously wasted. Kitty shook her head.

"How did you end up in jail?"

Rogue started laughing again. "They think Ah'm a prostitute. Isn't that ironic? Me, a prostitute?" Rogue started giggling again. "Ah'd make a pretty poor one if Ah can't even touch mah clientele, don'tcha think?"

Kitty's eyes widened. "They think you're a prostitute? How did that happen?"

"Remy made meh do this sexy dance with a Dazzle." Rogue confessed. "Ah was really mad at him before, but Ah can' remember why now." Rogue didn't even pause before she switched topics. "Hey! But there was this rude Blue man! He came an' ripped Remy offah meh before manhandlin' mah goods an' charging us with public prostitution an' stuff. He was so mean—Ah broke his nose though." Rogue told her triumphantly.

Kitty's jaw dropped as her mind reeled. "You—you broke a cop's nose? Holy God, Rogue! And—why was Remy on top of you? You couldn't have been…but he charged you with prostitution? Rogue, what the hell? What'd you do with Remy?" Kitty cried, horrorstruck.

"Shhh, Kit." Rogue hushed, giggling softly as she slurred. "Don' tell anyone, but meh an' Remy shared somethin' special." Kitty's eyes widened. "It was real nahce of him ta do it for meh—Ah mean, most everyone's afraid ta touch meh, raght? Not Remy though! Ohh—he felt so warm an' delicious!" Her voice turned somewhat serious again and she instructed Kitty in a lower tone. "But yah can't tell anyone, Kit."

Kitty was stunned into silence. Rogue and Remy had had sex?! She sputtered. "B-But how?"

Rogue smiled coyly. "Girls don' kiss an' tell." She replied evasively.

"Rogue—were-were you safe about it?"

"Oh no." Rogue shook her head, unaware that Kitty couldn't see the gesture. "Remy was very forward. He jus' jumped on meh an' did it—Ah tried ta stop him at first, but it just felt sooo good, so Ah encouraged him afterwards. He even made me groan! It was soo dreamy."

Kitty blinked rapidly, wondering if she was having a very strange dream and when she'd wake up. "Rogue—what if…you know, what if you get pregnant?" Kitty whispered in a hushed tone.

Rogue blinked. "Ah cahn get pregnant lihke that?" She asked in confusion.

"Oh, God, Rogue." Kitty shook her head, trying to regulate her breathing. "Were you sober when you did this?"

"Ah got woozy while doin' it." Rogue admitted.

Kitty's brow furrowed. "You got drunk while…while it happened? Oh, Rogue…he didn't hurt you, did he?" Kitty worried for her friend's mindset when Rogue came back to herself and realized what she had done. –And they hadn't even been safe about it!

"It wasn't mah fault." Rogue stated defensively. "Remy pushed it inta meh."

Kitty worked her jaw for a few seconds, trying to find the words. "Do you need me to come get you?" She finally asked, unable to voice the hundreds of other questions that plagued her mind.

"And Remy." Rogue added. "They think he was payin' meh fo' sex."

Kitty closed her eyes for a moment. Rogue was going to have a lot to come to terms with in the morning. And Kitty had half a mind to beat that cocky Cajun to a pulp as well. He'd obviously been the instigator. For someone who didn't get action because of her skin, Kitty wasn't surprised that Remy had been able to coax her into having sex with him, especially if there had been alcohol involved. But how they had done it—that was still a mystery to Kitty. "I'll be there as soon as I can." Kitty promised.

---

**Rogue returned to the cell with the cop close behind.** He unlocked the door for her and she stepped in smoothly. "Thank yah." She smiled at him. "Yah're very hospitable." She turned around and faced the others. "Hi everyone. Yah miss meh, Rems?"

"O' course I did." Remy agreed. He slung an arm around her shoulder and sat down with her near the entrance. "Let me introduce y', _chere._" Remy gestured towards the woman. "Dat's Jubilation Lee and dat," he pointed to the guy, "is Relix."

Rogue nodded at them both. "It's a pleasure to have yah acquaintance."

Jubilation Lee lifted an eyebrow at her. "So this is the girl?" She asked, eyeing Rogue up.

Rogue smiled before a thought hit her and she leapt to her feet. "No, Remy!" She yelled loudly. "Ah won't do a lap dance with her!"

"Whoa! _Chere! _Calm down! Nobody's askin' y' t' do a lap dance!"

Relix groaned. "Dude, your girl's totally turning me on."

Jubilation Lee's other eyebrow lifted at Rogue. "Down, Bessy! No offense, but I don't want to do a lap dance for you, either."

Rogue glanced at Remy, then to Jubilation Lee. "Nobody wants meh ta do a lap dance?"

"I do!" Relix called out. "Please, be my guest!"

"_Non, chere._" Remy shot a look at Relix. "Nobody's askin' y' t' do a lap dance. Come 'ere." He beckoned Rogue towards him and Rogue once again seated herself next to him. "What gave y' dat idea?"

"Ah jus' remember tha last tahme a girl said that ta meh in yah presence." Rogue pointed out. "The 'so this is her' comment."

Remy's face splint into a grin and he chuckled."Don' worry, Roguey. Y' don' have t' do no dance if y' don' want t'." Remy nodded behind her. "Who'd y' call on de phone?"

"Kittah." Rogue replied thickly. "She's comin' ta pick us up."

"Hmm." Remy mumbled thoughtfully.

"Ah tol' her about what happened an' she was pretty shocked." Rogue frowned suddenly. "Remy, do yah think Ah'm gunna get pregnant?"

Jubilation Lee laughed. Remy had told them the story of how they got there, but he hadn't said anything about sex. Looks like there was more to the story that he left out. Perhaps at the part when they were found by the cops? Relix groaned again, but said nothing.

Remy squinted. "What makes y' t'ink dat y' might be pregnant, _chere?_"

"You know…" Rogue dragged out, glancing at Jubilation and Relix. "'Cause of what we did."

"The kissing?" Remy asked in confusion. "Y' can't really get pregnant off dat, _fille_."

Jubilation Lee made a _pfft _noise. "Please—you don't really have to hide it. Well, maybe from Relix you do, but we can deduce clearly enough what happened without the concealment."

Rogue's brow furrowed. "Jubilation Lee—" Rogue started.

"Just Jubilee." She corrected.

"Ah did not have sex wit' Remy." Rogue continued. "An' Ah don' much lihke what yah're insinuatin' bah sayin' that."

Jubilee gave her another look. "Uh huh."

"How did you end up here anyway?" Rogue questioned accusingly.

"Well I'll tell you, it wasn't because I was found lying under some guy who had just knocked me up on someone's front yard."

"Ughh!" Relix moaned. "Keep goin'." Jubilee shot him a dark look and he groaned again, fingering himself.

Rogue's brow furrowed as she wondered what Jubilee's comment had to do with anything. "That really doesn't tell meh anythin'." She pointed out.

Jubilee laughed at her obvious clunessness. "I was at the wrong place at the wrong time and became a convenient target." She shrugged. "Mutants go through shit."

"That sounds lihke what happened ta meh!" Rogue cried out, finding a kindship bond with the girl. "Ah didn' do anythin' wrong either!"

"You sure she's not drunk?" Jubilee asked Remy.

Remy shook his head in amusement. "_Non, _dat she absorbed offa Remy. She be back t' normal in a few hours."

Rogue suddenly looked up, uncomfortable. "Remy?"

"_Oui?_" Remy asked.

"Ah…Ah have ta go ta the bathroom."

Remy glanced up at the totally un-private toilet in the far right corner of the room. "Dere's a toilet." He announced unnecessarily.

Rogue frowned and gave him a puppy face. "Ah can't go there. It's open! In plain view of everyone! An' there's no sink."

"Y' might have t' hold it den, Roguey. Kitty should be here pretty soon, _heh?_"

"It's uncomfortable." Rogue complained.

Jubilee gave the two an amused grin. "Not used to the jail life, huh? Though if I was just gunna be here a few hours, I'd hold it too. Relix peeks."

"Well you shouldn't dress so provocatively." Relix said defensively.

Suddenly, Kurt, Kitty, and Betsy appeared in a blue cloud of brimstone right in the middle of everyone. Kurt staggered slightly at teleporting two passengers into an area he hadn't known and Betsy immediately closed her eyes, looking intent. Kitty grabbed Rogue's gloved hand, who was attached to Remy. "Come on—we've gotta go."

Rogue blinked in surprise. "What about Jubilation?" Kitty looked like she didn't have a clue as to what Rogue was talking about.

"She means de ot'er _fille._" Remy nodded to a black-haired Asian girl.

"This isn't an episode of Jail Break!" Kitty cried in frustration. "We're just getting you two out. Betsy?"

"Almost done." The psychic replied, waving her off.

"Hey! Take me! I'm innocent!" Jubilee cried out, seeing a chance at escape. "They set me up!"

"Whoa!" Relix blinked. "You're all breaking out? Hey, don't drag me into this. I get outa the joint tomorrow." Relix's eyes lost focus as his gaze settled on the purple haired Betsy. "Mmm,"

Kitty huffed, glancing over at Jubilee. "Betsy?"

"She _is _innocent." Betsy clarified.

"Gahh! Fine! Whatever! Let's go!" Kitty sent a pointed glare at the Asian. "Grab somebody's hand. Kurt?"

Kurt latched on to Remy's other side. Rogue clutched his hand tightly and Kitty's in her other. Betsy opened her eyes and grabbed onto Kitty's free hand and Jubilee clutched Betsy's, glancing at the group apprehensively. _Now what?_ She thought apprehensively.

"Hang on." Everyone grip tightened. A second later, a large smoke of brimstone engulfed them all and they disappeared entirely from the jail cell, leaving not even a stray memory behind about their impromptu visit.


	2. Assumptions

**Kitty steadied her friend as Rogue stumbled and nearly collapsed. **She giggled again. "That felt funneh."

Kitty felt like smacking herself. When Rogue came back to her right mind, she was going to be awfully regretful. Kitty glanced up at everyone else in the room. Jubilee was staring around at their new surroundings in wonder, perhaps very confused as to how she got there. Kurt was shifting on his feet uncomfortably next to Betsy, who was analyzing her fingernails with a scowl. Remy was looking at Rogue in Kitty's arms and he licked his lips lavishly.

Kitty sat Rogue down on her bed then turned to the rest of the group. "Okay, good job everyone. Jubilation?" She asked, looking at the Asian girl.

Jubilee blinked before turning her gaze to Kitty. "It's just Jubilee."

"Whatever—look, you're staying here in this room tonight. We'll just say that you're a new student along with all the others and get you registered in." Kitty turned to address Kurt and Betsy. "Kurt—you did great." Kurt was looking doubtful, but Kitty wasn't sure how to reassure him further. "And you too, Betsy. Mission successful. You guys should probably get back to bed before someone notices you're missing."

Kurt and Betsy nodded. Kurt _bamfed_ out of the room and Betsy made her way to the door. Kitty turned angry eyes on Remy, who had been audacious enough to seat himself beside Rogue and begin rubbing his hand over her back comfortingly.

Rogue's eyes were closed in pleasure. "Mmm—that feels—oh, Remy! Keep goin'!"

Kitty shuddered at her words, deeply disturbed. "Hey, Cajun!" Remy turned to Kitty—and was promptly slapped across the face with such force that his head swung with the blow.

Rogue frowned when her back rub stopped and looked up at Kitty with large eyes, who had hauled back to slap Remy again. Rogue's eyes widened. "Don' hurt him!" She jumped off the bed and tackled Kitty.

All the air rushed out of Kitty's lungs as Rogue wrapped her arms around her stomach and pushed them both to the ground like a football player. "_Oomph!_ Rogue!"

Rogue pinned her to the ground in the same fashion that Remy had pinned her not so long ago. Sitting on Kitty's stomach, she held her arms up above her head and glared at the mutant. "Yah trahed ta hurt Remy!" Rogue accused.

From the bedside, Remy whistled at the sight of Rogue on Kitty. Jubilee stared at them, openmouthed. Kitty rolled her eyes. "You've gotta be kidding me." With barely a thought, Kitty phased herself through Rogue and stood up behind her.

Rogue's eyes widened and she glanced around her wildly. "Where'd ya go, Kit?"

Kitty suppressed another eyeroll. She grabbed the back of Rogue's collar and hauled her up before pushing her in the direction of the bathroom. "Go take a shower, Rogue."

Rogue squeaked in protest, but Kitty slammed the door behind her. She heard Rogue fumbling on the other side for a moment, perhaps trying to figure out how to get through the wooden door, before she gave up entirely to go do as Kitty asked. Kitty waited until she heard the shower come on before she turned back to Remy with fury blazing in her eyes. "You!"

"Whoa! _Fille! _Let's talk about dis, _heh?_"

Kitty snarled at him and jumped.

"Oh shit!" Jubilee exclaimed, watching the girl mutant beat on Remy. "Umm…I'll just…be over here." Neither of them heard her. Jubilee settled onto a bed and fought her alarm as the two mutants wrestled each other. She lay on her side and pulled the covers up, exhausted after the long day.

----

**Rogue's ear was pressed up against the door as she listened in to the commotion beyond it. **She had changed into more comfortable bedclothes of short shorts and a light t-shirt, she even took her gloves off. She had gone as far as turning on the shower for a pretense of washing up. Now, she was listening. How dare Kitty get into a fight with her Remy! What was her problem, anyway? Remy hadn't done anything to her! Maybe she was resentful because she had to go out and save his butt in the middle of the night. Rogue nodded-yes, that must be it.

With the shower still running, Rogue pried the door open just a peek and glanced outside. Kitty was on top of Remy and she was pummeling him. Rogue felt a flash of jealousy at their positions before creaking the door open a little more so she could slip out. Nobody heard the tell-tale click as the door closed again. Rogue sneakily made her way to the bedroom door and slipped out. She had a plan!

Poor Remy was taking a hard hit for her. Well, he logically deserved a reward for that, didn't he? Rogue didn't admit the truer purpose for creeping to Remy's door. Honestly, the man was a wonderful massager! Rogue would wait for him in his room. He'd escape Kitty's wrath soon, she was sure. He always was such a sneaky little thief.

As Rogue wound her way around the boy's wing dormitories, a heavy thumping approached in front of her. Rogue glanced up in just enough time to stop herself from colliding into the big, furry blue man. Rogue desperately searched her memory, but for the life of her, she couldn't think of the Beast's name. "He-Hey!" She stuttered, trying to think quickly.

Hank blinked at her once. "Hello, Rogue. What're you doing over here…in the boy's wing?"

Rogue's throat went dry as she tried to come up with a cohesive excuse. "Ah-well—Ah'm the hall monitor, of course!" She mentally congratulated herself. _Bravo, Rogue. That was a good one. _

Hank lifted one big fuzzy eyebrow. "Oh yeah?"

Rogue decided to take this a step up. She'd have to be convincing! "That's raght!" Rogue gave him a dark look. "Just what do ya think yah're doin' out of bed at this time, huh?"

Hank wore a guilty expression. "You've caught me, Rogue. I'm going to get some late night—or rather, early morning cookies."

Rogue's face split into a grin. "Lihke a big blue Cookie Monster, are yah?" She giggled. _Wait!_ Rogue shook herself inwardly, firmly reminding herself. _Ah have ta be strict and no-nonsense! Ah'm the hall monitor! _Rogue forced herself to stop chuckling and stood up straight. "Well then, Mr. Blue Cookie Monster, ya may carry on in yah quest. But Ah expect yah to return ta ya room immediately after!"

Hank chuckled at her charade. "Okay captain, I promise." Rogue beamed with pride. _See that? At least someone in this mansion knows how to respond to authority! _Hank smiled at her softly. "You should find a bed soon Rogue, it's late."

Rogue nodded. "Ah'll do that. Jus' gotta finish up mah rounds here." Hank's smile grew and he patted her on the shoulder as he continued down the hallway, humming softly. Rogue sagged with relief. _Phew! That was a close one! But Ah did play that off well, if Ah do say so mahself! _Praying that she'd come across no more hall stragglers, Rogue made her way down the long hallway and stopped at Remy's door. She tried the handle and found it unlocked. Smiling softly, Rogue pushed open the door and stepped inside.

The room was dark, but Rogue didn't dare turn on the lights, for fear of waking the sleeping bodies of Bobby and Sam who shared a room with Remy. Lately, the mansion had grown highly overpopulated and they had to start putting younger members with some of the older kids. _Hmmm…_ Rogue's eyes scanned the room for Remy's empty bed. _Remy still owes meh a favor fohr comin' ta get him. Might as well get what Ah cahn from it! _

Rogue located Remy's bed and stepped over to it before settling down on top of the covers. She'd wait for Remy to get back and get what he owed her. Rogue smiled softly, just thinking of his touch as he gave her a massage. _Oh yeah, this'll be fun._

_----  
_

**Remy squeezed the back of Kitty's neck, trying to stop the girl from assaulting him. **Kitty let out a small gasp and her eyes bulged. Next thing he knew, she had collapsed on top of him, completely unconscious. Remy's eyes widened. _Woops! Musta hit a pressure point accidentally._

_Oh well. T'least she can' hit dis charmin' face no more. _Remy pushed up against Kitty's limp form and pushed her off him. Kitty tumbled sideways to the floor and Remy got to his feet, brushing himself off. _Dere was no reason fo' her t' go kamikaze on me, eit'er. I mean, it _is_ Remy's fault dat we ended up in jail, but she don' know dat. _

The thought made him think of Rogue and he glanced up at the bathroom door where the shower was still running. _Well, it was fun at least. _Remy speculated. _An' Remy got a kiss outa it! By de way she responded, de fille really liked it too! _Remy smiled softly to himself until another thought hit him. _What if she don' remember it, come tomorrow mornin'? _Remy didn't know if it was possible, but it seemed likely that Rogue might entirely forget what happened. Remy had been stone drunk when she absorbed him and, judging by the effects so far, she might just take in the after-morning forgetfulness as well. The thought made him sigh deeply. _We'll jus' have t' see t' dat problem tomorrow._

Remy glanced back down at Kitty once and considered putting her back on the bed, but then shook off the idea. _She deserves de floor. What is she had bruised dis handsome face o' mine? _Remy nodded. Yes, definitely deserved the floor. She could have scarred his beautiful face!

Remy made his way to the door and exited quietly. He made his way through the girl's dormitories and into the boy's wing without interruption. He reached his door and frowned when he saw the door was opened. Quietly shutting it behind him, Remy turned around and started heading for his bed, sleepy already.

Remy's jaw dropped when he saw the form of a curvy, attractive woman already in the bed, her back facing Remy. _Mon dieu! Is dis an early birthday present fo' me? _

As Remy approached, his eyes focused more so that he recognized the girl. _Rogue?! _Remy blinked several times and rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't hallucinating. Rogue didn't disappear. Shell-shocked, Remy pinched himself and started grinning madly when he didn't wake up. _Dis is a dream come true!_

Rogue was already sleeping and Remy didn't want to wake her and ruin this moment, so he crept in next to her and curved his body around hers so that he was spooning with her. Nuzzling his face into her hair, he carefully placed an arm around her middle and pulled her even closer into him. Rogue purred—actually _purred—_when he pulled her close and snuggled down into his body further. Remy smiled to himself and kissed the top of her head, setting his chin down on her shoulder as he cuddled as close to her as he could get. The heat between them was enough of a blanket for him as he closed his eyes and got used to the feel of Rogue against him. She fit perfectly. Remy growled his content as he closed his eyes.

-----

**Kitty woke with a groan of pain. **Her whole body was sore. She blinked rapidly, adjusting her eyes to the light as she felt an uncomfortable hardness beneath her. Kitty felt the ground under her and frowned, wondering why she was on the floor. She gave herself a moment to let her brain wake up before the events of last night hit her like a bullet. _Oh my God! I'm going to kill him!_

Kitty struggled to her feet. She was hearing a soft _pitter-patter_ noise in the back of her mind and shook her head to get rid of the noise. It didn't go away and Kitty frowned again as her eyes followed around the room, looking for the source. Her eyes locked on the bathroom door and Kitty's scowl deepened. _It's coming from the shower. _She realized. Cautiously, Kitty approached the shower and banged her fist against the wooden door.

"Hello? Anyone in there?" _Wait a beat. No answer. _Kitty's frown deepened as she banged on the door again, calling out louder. "Rogue? Is that you?" Nothing.

Kitty phased through the door and found the shower running with no one in the vicinity. Wondering what was going on, Kitty turned the knob so that the water stopped and walked back into her bedroom. Her eyes fell on Rogue's bed, where the girl was hidden under the covers, facing the opposite wall. _She forgot to turn the water off? _Kitty shook her head. Rogue had been stone drunk when she came in, it was entirely possible. Kitty sighed deeply. She had to talk to Rogue about what had happened.

Cautiously, Kitty approached the girl and sat on the edge of her bed. "Rogue." Kitty spoke softly, not wanting to spook the girl too much. She knew Rogue would be having a killer hangover and she needed to sleep, but this was important. "Rogue—wake up." Kitty shook Rogue's leg, attempting to wake her.

The girl groaned loudly and Kitty pursed her lips. "Yeah, that's usually how it feels after a night of drinking. Girl, look at me."

Catching her completely off guard, an Asian girl who was definitely not Rogue turned and looked at Kitty questioningly, obviously confused. "What'dya want?" She grumbled gracelessly, tired and worn.

Kitty jumped off the bed in surprise. "You're not Rogue!" She cried out, stunned. The girl squinted at her, not really having a clue what Kitty was talking about. Kitty's eyes darted around the room frantically. "Rogue?! Where are you?!" She checked the closet, cupboards, even under the bed, searching frantically for her friend. Kitty worked her jaw in horror, wondering where her roommate could have disappeared to. _I have to find her! _Barely casting a last glance over her shoulder, Kitty rushed from the room frantically.

-----

**Rogue was warm.** It was the first sensation she felt upon waking and it made her smile softly. Something very warm and comforting was curled up against and on top of her. It was a sensation that she liked very much. Rogue never got close human contact anymore so she had to make do with what she had.

Warm and content, Rogue snuggled into the warm thing closer and felt a soothing, hot breeze shutter across the back of her neck. Rogue adjusted, grabbing the thing that was holding her stomach, before she felt the object draped around her and she froze. Her breathing suddenly shallow and coming quicker in raspy gasps, Rogue opened her eyes and looked down to the object.

_Oh mah God, oh mah God, oh mah Gowd! _Rogue's brain was having trouble processing coherent thought. Her eyes roamed the room rapidly. Rogue was very careful not to move—she couldn't risk waking Remy up. Or his—_oh mah God, his roommates! _Rogue realized in horror. _Remy rooms with Bobby! Oh shit, oh mah God, what have Ah done? _Rogue frantically tried to call up the memories that led to her current predicament, but her mind was a blank. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't shake the thoughts loose from her mind. _Why can't Ah remember?! _Rogue thought desperately, trying to control her ragged breathing. _What did Ah do?_

Rogue took several more deep breathes and tried to think rationally. _Was Ah drunk last night? _Rogue dismissed the thought—she would have had a hangover if she drank so much that she forgot the previous night. _Then what? Come'on, think girl! What else causes memory loss? _Rogue's jaw dropped as a thought hit her. _Ah've been drugged! It makes sense—why Ah can't remember, why Ah'm, oh Gowd, in Remy's arms in his bed! But…_ Rogue flinched. If she had been drugged, she knew she should be feeling some kind of lethargy from the drugs. She was more aware than she'd ever been before, so that didn't make sense.

Wanting to cry in frustration and helplessness, Rogue slowly started to maneuver out from Remy's grasp. Remy groaned loudly and Rogue froze. He wound his arm around her stomach tighter andRogue let out a small gasp as he pulled her closer to his body, possessively winding his leg through the middle of hers, bringing his knee up uncomfortably close to her womanhood. Rogue squeaked as he finally stopped moving, ending her up in a worse position than when she began. Now she was tightly drawn to Remy's chest and he wasn't letting go any time soon.

Then, Rogue heard another noise that made her heart pound away at a mile a minute. Across the room from them, someone yawned loudly and made a stretching noise. Rogue's eyes widened in horror as two feet hit the ground with two consecutive thumps as the person stood from their bed.

Rogue heard the footsteps approaching closer and shrunk back into Remy further, trying to hide herself. There was a pause in the footsteps as a shadow fell over Remy's back as the person stopped to speculate.

"Remy." Bobby shook his head in amusement. "I don't know how you do it, man. New girl every night? I'd never be able to keep up like that. It'll be amusing when you finally find someone to settle down with." With a final look at the pair, Bobby smiled softly and turned to the bathroom. _He didn't see meh. _Rogue reassured herself. _Remy's body is blockin' mahne from view._

Rogue listened to Bobby's retreating footsteps in terror, fighting very hard to remain still and not shake in Remy's arms. A door shut to the far side of the room and Rogue let out a silent breath of relief. _But now what? Did Ah…did Ah have sex with Remy? _Rogue shut her eyes tightly at the thought. _What is wrong with meh? Why can't Ah remember what happened? What—_"oomph!" Remy rolled in his sleep and Rogue found herself in a less-comfortable position as Remy rolled on top of her.

"Remy!" Rogue whispered, half starved for air as he fidgeted on top of her. "Remy! Get off!"

Very slowly, Rogue braced her arms against the bed and pushed against it. Remy rolled off to the other side of the bed and Rogue found that she was free from his grasp and weight. _Ah'm free! _Rogue pulled herself away from the Cajun and the bed—only to have her foot get stuck in the covers bunched at the bottom of the bed. She fell to the ground with an audible _thump. _

"Remy?" A familiar voice called from the adjoining bathroom. "Sam?"

_Oh shit! He didn't leave! _Rogue realized in horror. The door was way too far away to escape in time. Rogue could already hear his footsteps fast approaching as her heart raced. She glanced between the door and the bed she'd just left before she pitched herself at the bed and climbed onto Remy's far side, lifting his arm and climbing in next to him to hide again. When she dropped Remy's arm, his hand fell limply against her chest.

Rogue's eyes widened, but Bobby opened the bathroom door only a second later so she couldn't afford to adjust his hand. Bobby glanced around the room, speculating. "Guys?" He asked, wondering what the noise had been. All was silent. Rogue was sure he'd be able to hear her fast-beating heart in the stillness, but after a moment, he turned and left with a shrug. Rogue heard the door shut again.

The limp hand over her chest suddenly tightened over her feminine parts. "Y' like cuddlin' wit' dis Cajun, _heh, Cherie?_" An all-too familiar voice spoke from behind her before she had a chance to move.

Rogue nearly jumped out of her skin at the sound of his voice in her ear. She opened her mouth to scream, but Remy covered her mouth with his gloved palm and his eyes traveled to the bathroom door, then to Sam's bed. "Y' don' want t' wake dem, do y'? No screamin'."

Remy removed his hand from her mouth and Rogue inhaled sharply, unable to even look at Remy's face. He was spooning with her again and his hand was still on her boobs. Rogue squirmed to escape his grasp, but Remy stilled her by moving his hand down around her stomach again. "Don' move, Roguey. Y' gunna need my help t' get outa here undetected."

"Like hell!" Rogue whispered back, squirming again.

From the bed next to Bobby's came a loud movement. Rogue stilled immediately.

Remy smiled in triumph. "Not strugglin' now, _heh?_"

"Shh!" Rogue hushed him quietly. Sam's footsteps passed their bed as he made his way into the bathroom too. Once the door had shut again, Rogue shuddered out a long sigh. "How long have yah been up?"

"Remy was awake before y', _chere._"

Rogue and elbowed him in the stomach sharply. "Yah jerk!" She cried out silently. _He was up when he grabbed meh an' when he rolled on meh! The bastard! _Rogue's cheeks flushed darkly. _And while he squeezed mah chest! _

Remy only chuckled softly at her distress. "Remy has t' get what he can, _heh?_ Y' a feisty _fille._"

"This can't be happenin'." Rogue groaned softly. "What did yah do ta meh, Cajun?"

Remy smiled tightly. "As I recall, Roguey, y' were de one t' come t' Remy's room, lookin' fo' comfort." He squeezed her tighter to himself. Rogue was about to protest and squirm away when he stilled her with his words. "Shhh, _chere. _Icy's comin'."

Sure enough, only seconds after he'd said it, the door opened again and Bobby's heavier footsteps clopped through the room. "Hey Remy!" He called out loudly. "S'time to get up! Don't make me turn on N'sync again! You know I will!"

"Give a guy a minute wit' his _fille, _would y'?" Remy called back. To emphasize his point and further antagonize her, he ran a hand up one of her legs and even dared to run up her very short shorts slightly before Rogue gave a horrified squeak and he pulled away. "Jus' gotta keep dem satisfied, _oui?_"

Bobby shook his head at the mutant, grinning broadly. "You're audacious, Remy."

Remy grinned. "De _fille _t'inks so too. Don' y', y' _petit _tiger." Remy pulled back her hair from her neck and growled into her ear lowly before nipping at the tender flesh of her neck with his teeth.

Rogue's eyes bulged as she felt him lick her neck tenderly after having nipped it with his teeth.

"Well, I'll be in the Danger Room if you need me. Sam?" He called out. The door opened once again. "Come with me, buddy." Sam nodded, grabbed his bag and followed Bobby obediently.

When the real door to the room shut, Rogue attempted to stand up and get away from the cocky thief, but he held to her tightly, keeping her in place. "Remy!" Rogue struggled against the stronger mutant. "Let meh go!"

"_Non_," Remy refused. "Y' owe me somet'ing fo' helpin' y' out."

"Remy…" Rogue tried again with no more success than the last time. She let out a sigh and stopped struggling. Remy smiled. "Good _fille._ Now, Remy wants a kiss."

"Remy." Rogue groaned. "Ah'm sure Ah already did enough stuff with yah that Ah've blocked out from memory."

Remy chuckled. "'M not lettin' y' go 'till y' kiss dis handsome Cajun."

Defeated, Rogue turned around in Remy's arms and kept her head down, away from Remy's face. Remy gave her a warm smile and lifted her chin to look him in the eyes. Without another word, he cupped her face in his gloved palms and lowered his lips to hers, gently caressing her with a tenderness Rogue wouldn't have thought possible from him.

Rogue obeyed his word and not only let him kiss her, but kissed him back as well. It was actually kind of sweet, really. Remy had a unique taste that marked him clearly and distinct from all others. He was gentle with her and moved in slow, deliberate ways that made Rogue want to groan with pleasure. His touch lit her on fire and Rogue found herself, however much to her distress, reveling in the kiss. She could easily get lost in this sensation, she knew.

It was all too soon that Remy pulled back, breathing in deeply as he fought to catch his breath. Rogue turned her gaze down, aware that he was probably in pain from touching her. "Ah'm sorry." She mumbled softly, very downtrodden and unhappy with reality.

"Hey." Remy turned her face back towards his and before she knew it, his lips were pressed against hers again as he kissed her with more intensity and passion than before. Rogue scooted closer to him on the bed and ran her hands through his hair, simultaneously finding a ground to hold his head in place and lavishing in the feel of his hair through her fingers.

The door to the room opened softly, but neither noticed. Outside the door, the spectator's jaw dropped at the sight of Rogue on Remy's lap as the two passionately made out, obviously not thinking much about restraint. "Rogue!" Rogue found herself being jerked back from Remy only a half a moment later as she tumbled out of Remy's grasp and fell to the floor with a dull _thud._

Kitty stood above her, gaping down with disbelief coloring her eyes. Casting a glare at Remy, she grabbed the thin material of Rogue's t-shirt and started dragging her away by the back of her shirt. Rogue's shirt rode up on her stomach as Kitty dragged her away and her shorts were having their own trouble staying on as they dragged against the carpet. "Kit!" Rogue cried out frantically, grabbing at her shorts frantically to hold them up with one hand while trying to pull down her shirt with the other. Kitty didn't slow. "Kit, lemme go!"

By the time they had reached their mutually shared room, they had gained quite a crowd of chuckling spectators. Rogue blushed furiously in face of all those watching, but Kitty didn't even seem to notice. She slammed the door behind them and dragged Rogue over to Kitty's bed, dropping her at the foot of the bed and turning around to glare at Rogue sharply. Rogue rubbed the back of her head where she had hit it against the headboard when Kitty let go of her. "What's the big idea, Kit?!"

"Are you still drunk or what?!" Kitty finally exploded.

Rogue's brow creased. "Ah'm not drun—wait, what'dya mean 'still drunk'?"

"I am talking about your absolute drunk-off-your-ass date with Remy yesterday that landed you both in jail after screwing him in somebody's front lawn!"

Rogue's jaw dropped and her eyes widened. Her distinctly red-on-black eyes, Kitty noted. "W-What? What are ya sayin', Kit?!" She swallowed thickly. "Ah—Ah slept with Remy on someone's front lawn?!"

"You don't remember anything?" Kitty asked her, jolting back in surprise herself. "Nothing?"

"Oh mah God!" Rogue moaned remorsefully. "Ah had sex with Remy! Twice!"

"Twice?" Kitty lifted an eyebrow.

Rogue let her head thunk back against the foot of the bed. "Ah woke up in his room this mornin', spoonin' with him. He said Ah came by last night, lookin' fohr comfort." Rogue groaned.

Kitty's brow crinkled. "Oh—Rogue…"

"Ah'm a slut." Rogue whimpered.

A short burst of laughter erupted from Rogue's bed and both girls turned their heads in the direction to see Jubilee, the girl Kitty had saved yesterday along with Rogue. Rogue frowned and Kitty gave her a disapproving look. Jubilee shrugged her shoulders. "You've gotta admit—it's a little ironic. The girl with death-touch skin is a closet skank." At Rogue and Kitty's glares, she closed her mouth. "Right. Shutting up. Please, continue."

"Who's she?" Rogue asked, making a sour face at the girl before turning back to Kitty.

"Uhh…her name's Jubilee. She's the girl I broke you out of jail with." At Rogue's expression, Kitty quickly followed up. "We should probably go over what you did yesterday."

"There's more than meh goin' ta jail an' havin' sex with Remy twice? Oh Gowd, this is a nightmare."

Kitty gave her a sidelong glance. "I don't recommend drinking again…like ever. You obviously can't hold your liquor."

"That's raght, Ah forgot Ah was drunk too." Rogue buried her head in her knees. "Tell meh what happened Kit, alla it."

"Well, I don't know all of it, but I'll tell you what I do know." Kitty went on to explain all she knew that Rogue had done last night. Rogue's face burned with humiliation as the story progressed and by the end of the tale, Rogue was physically, emotionally, and mentally exhausted.

"So Ah gave Remy a lap dance before havin' sex on some random guy's lawn when a cop interrupted us an' fined meh for prostitution before Ah landed in a cell an' ya came ta rescue meh. Then Ah snuck off outa the room an' went an' had sex with Remy again?" Rogue breathed in deeply. "What've Ah done?"

"Speaking of which…" Kitty began. "That's an interesting bite mark you have on your neck, Rogue." She didn't wait for Rogue to respond. "Why were you all over him this morning?"

Rogue colored. "He helped meh escape detection from Bobby an' Sam." She tried to explain in a rush. "He said he wouldn't let meh go 'till Ah kissed him."

"Uh huh." Kitty muttered disbelievingly. "Kissing doesn't include choking down the guy's tongue while smothering yourself all over his body and getting hickies."

Rogue's blush grew deeper. "Ah…"

"Was enjoying it? Yeah, that was kinda obvious."

From the side, Jubilee chuckled again. "Wow—and _I_ thought I was screwed up!"

"Jubes, I will take you right back to that jail cell if this commentary continues!" Kitty threatened.

Jubilee cocked her head at her. "Did you just call me 'Jubes?' " She smiled broadly. "S'cute nickname. I like it."

Kitty shook her head in wonder. "Whatever provoked me to rescue you, damn it to hell."

"Musta been my hot, sexy looks. Turned on much?" Jubilee joked, sticking her tongue out kiddishly at Kitty.

Kitty snorted and Rogue smiled. "Looks like Ah'm not the only one with a new admirer, Kit."


	3. Climax

**Remy grinned wolfishly as Kitty dragged Rogue out by the scruff of her neck. **He gave himself a few moments to catch his breath. Rogue really had a killer kiss! If she didn't have untouchable skin, Remy knew everyone would jump at the chance to be with her, especially with kissing skills like that. Remy could honestly say that he was impressed and Remy didn't get impressed often.

Once Remy had gathered himself, he stood up from his bed and smiled to himself, thinking about the feel of Rogue in his arms. It had been so cute to watch her struggle in his grasp as she tried to escape. He felt the need to antagonize her then and make her exit more fretful and exasperating than it would have been otherwise, but he hadn't planned on her submitting to his wishes. Nor had he have guessed how intensely she would react to his touch. The thought of their second kiss brought a cocky grin to Remy's handsome face. _Oh yeah, she's int' y', Remy. _

Remy relished the thought. It was obvious that this was all new territory for Rogue and she was trying to be cautious, but Remy was quite willing to push her buttons. Once he did, after the initial backlash, Rogue reacted with fire and passion. _It is obvious. _Remy admitted to himself. _De fille digs y'._

It was with this frame of mind that Remy LeBeau strolled to the door and made his way out into the crowded hallway of the mansion. Cocking an eyebrow curiously at the unusual number of people in the vicinity, Remy tapped the closest person to him to question the boy.

The boy turned out to be Sam, Remy's younger roommate. Sam's innocent blue eyes widened when they fell on Remy and he glanced around anxiously, as if afraid. "Sam." Remy nodded to the kid, observing his strange behavior with nonchalance. "What's goin' on out here?"

Another pair of eyes noticed him and the mutant tapped his buddy, who glanced over at Remy with shock and awe written across his features. Soon, Remy found himself under the probing eyes of half a dozen students, Sam included. Remy arched a suspicious eyebrow. "Sam?"

Sam spoke in a hushed whisper, as if afraid to be overheard. "Remy, is it true?"

"Y' gunna have t' clue dis Cajun in a little more, Sam. Remy's got no idea what y' talkin' 'bout."

Sam only hesitated for a split second before summoning up his courage and blurting. "Some of the guys said they saw Kitty dragging Rogue out of your room with barely any clothes on! She wasn't even wearing gloves! Just a small, tight little t-shirt and shorts." Remy grinned at the description. He was all-too aware of what Rogue had been wearing, having snuggled up to her all night. "And then some even said that she had your eyes! Is it true?"

Remy considered his options. He obviously couldn't right out lie to the boy and tell him it wasn't true. Kitty's actions had drawn too much attention for that. People had seen Rogue being tugged out of his. But, then again, he couldn't exactly tell him the truth either. Sam was just a kid and besides, Remy knew how fast gossip traveled through the mansion. If he didn't come up with a good cover story now, some twisted, exaggerated version of the story was sure to come out. Remy himself didn't have a problem with people talking and guessing about what he might have done with the girl, but he knew Rogue would be mortified if people started talking about something that hadn't even happened. Best to put a cap on this now.

"_Oui, _dat's true." Remy confirmed, hurrying on with his explanation as Sam's eyes widened perceptively. "Remy asked her t' give back his bo staff before firs' Danger Room session today. She barrowed it fo' some extra practice."

Sam's brow furrowed. "But—she must have touched you, though. And why did Kitty drag her out like that?"

Remy chuckled genuinely. "Rogue tripped an' fell int' Remy when her arm accidentally brushed mine. Remy was jus' helpin' de _fille _up when Kitty passed by an' caught Rogue in a suspicious position. She overreacted a bit an' pulled Rogue out by de scruff o' her shirt."

"Oh…" Sam looked slightly dejected with the actual story. "I thought something serious might have happened!"

"Not'ing o' de sort." Remy assured the boy.

Sam nodded. "Well, that makes sense. I've gotta go Remy, I have to get ready for first period." Remy nodded at the boy, releasing him. Sam didn't even take two steps before stopping at the first group and explaining the 'truth' of the situation. Remy grinned slyly. _Looks like Roguey owes Remy anot'er favor._

----

_**Oh boy, Rogue, you're in for it now.**_ Rogue jumped in surprise at the sound of Betsy's voice reverberating through her mind.

_Betsy? _

_No, it's the Fairy Godmother and I'm here to give you your handsome prince. _Betsy responded sarcastically.

_Well excuse meh! Ah, fohr one, am not accustomed ta havin' random girls commentin' whenever they please throughout mah mahnd. _Rogue's amused smile cut off the iciness of the comment.

Betsy shook her head. _That's right—all the psyches you absorbed were men, now that I think about it. Awfully coincidental, isn't that?_

_Are ya tryin' ta insinuate somethin', oh Fairy Godmother?_

_Merely pointing out a fact. _Betsy steered the conversation in another direction. _Now, Rogue-listen up! Remy made up a cover story for the kids who saw Kitty dragging you from his room._

_Well that was nache of him. _Rogue smiled softly. _He thought ta do that jus' fohr meh—Ah know he doesn't care what people say._

_Don't go praising him as the altruistic hero just yet. _She warned. _The cover story is that you barrowed his bo staff for a bit of practice—_Rogue could hear Betsy's grin through the telepathic link, it was so mocking. _Bit ironic, don't you think? You barrowed his 'staff' to practice with._

Rogue's face warmed with embarrassment as a deep flush colored her cheeks. _Betsy!_

Betsy chuckled and it echoed through their telepathic link. _That's not it, though. He thinks you should owe him something for his silence and quick thinking on the subject._

Rogue frowned. _Well that jus' ruins the 'considerate' image Ah was creatin' fohr him, doesn't it?_

_Uh huh. _Betsy sounded suddenly unsure of herself. God help them all when a telepath was unsure of something. _I guess you'll just see him in the Danger Room. You should talk to him about what happened, Rogue._

_That's easy fohr you ta say. _Rogue muttered darkly. _Jus' what the hell am Ah suppose ta say ta him? 'Hey, we had sex twice then Ah enjoyed kissin' ya this mornin' in ya bed. Great weather we're havin', huh?' _Rogue shook her head. _Ah don' know what ta do!_

_Well, we can pretty much be sure that talking to the voices in your head's not gunna help. Now go, girl, scoot. You're late already._

Rogue glanced over at the clock on her nightstandand jumped up in surprise. _Mah God! Ah'm late! _She hurried out the door and rushed down the hallway, making her way to the elevator where she jammed on the button impatiently as the machine took its good old time to whirr slowly before starting up. _What's he gunna think of the fact that Ah'm late? What if he assumes Ah did it on purpose? What if—what if he thinks Ah'm tryin' ta flirt an' he takes meh ta the back for a detention an' he starts rubbin—_

_Too much thinking, Rogue. _Betsy interjected softly, smiling lightly at Rogue's train of thought.

Rogue blushed again. _Ah didn't know ya were still there!_

_Obviously. _Betsy joked.

_Well—what are ya doin' up there?! Get out!_

_Touchy much? I want to see the show too, you know._

The elevator finally arrived and she hopped into it, immediately starting to jam on the buttons inside. _It's not funny, Betsy! Ah slept with him, for God's sakes!_

_Twice._ Betsy reminded her helpfully.

Rogue was beyond humiliated. _Ah'm never drinkin' again._

Betsy's eyes twinkled. Rogue felt it more than saw it, since she couldn't really see the woman. But whenever Betsy made any kind of motion or the like while telepathically communicating, Rogue got this sort of feeling that it was happening. _That's what they all say._

_Hmmph!_ The elevator doors opened again and Rogue rushed out to the lower levels. She made her way into the changing room and quickly suited up before sprinting off to the Danger Room itself. By the time she had arrived, the trainees were already all paired up and going off to their corners to begin practice. Rogue froze, wondering what she should do. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Kitty and Betsy frantically waving her over as they stood next to the Asian girl Jubilee and Paige Guthrie.

Rogue began making her way over to her friends, hoping to simply slip in and blend into the situation. However, that wasn't in the cards for her. Shortly after taking a step in their direction, a heavy hand landed on her shoulder and squeezed tightly, simultaneously swinging her around to bring her face to face with the culprit. "Rogue, _chere, _so nice o' y' t' join us on dis lovely Danger Room session."

"Remy!" Rogue squeaked, her eyes widening as she glanced over her shoulder at her friends. "Ah was jus' gunna join up with Betsy's or Kitty's group and—"

Remy was smiling. "Dey already have dier groups. Y' come practice with Remy." He grabbed her hand and started dragging her away with him. Rogue cast a desperate glance over at Kitty and Betsy. Kitty was gaping at her and mouthing obscenities while Betsy watched Remy drag her away with a smile, obviously amused.

Remy pulled her to the far side of the room, away from all the other groups. He finally let go of her hand and turned around to look her up and down, grinning appreciatively. "Dat leat'er fits y' nice, Rogue."

Rogue glanced down at herself and instantly turned crimson. _Oh, shit! Shit, shit, shit, shit! No! This can't be happenin' ta meh. _In her rush to get into the Danger Room and her distracted thoughts upon her late entry, Rogue had somehow grabbed the wrong outfit without realizing it. Instead of the loose fitting garbs she was used to fighting in, she had grabbed a skin-tight leather jumper that the X-Men always went out in. _How could Ah not have realized? Why is this all happenin' ta meh? _

Remy brought her attention back up to him. "Well, _fille,_ we jus' practicin' general hand t' hand fightin' today so no reason t' fret 'bout y' clothes."

"Remy-" Rogue started, but Remy waved her off.

"We talk 'bout it later, _heh_? Leave personal issues outside de classroom."

Rogue was silently relieved. At least she'd have more time to think about what she would say to him. If nothing else, it was delayed. Rogue took a deep breath and squared off her shoulders with Remy as he crouched in a fighting stance.

Rogue chose to go on the offensive and rushed Remy first. She kicked out at his stomach, but he deftly dodged and ducked down, kicking out his leg in a wide, sweeping arch. He caught her off balance on one leg and Rogue tumbled to the ground with a grunt. Before he could press his advantage, however, Rogue shoved her foot at his shin from her ground position. Her foot landed awkwardly, toe first, and it hurt like hell, but it gave Rogue the moment she needed. Remy stepped back for only half a second and Rogue was up again, hauling back her fist to deliver a swift punch to his jaw.

The blow came in swift and Remy hadn't expected her to be able to get to her feet that quickly. The punch landed solidly against his jaw and knocked him back a couple steps. Remy reached up a hand and rubbed at his jaw absently. Rogue looked surprised that she had hit him and—was that a hint of regret? Remy's face split into a broad grin when she hesitated to follow up on the attack.

Her lapse in action and hesitation was all that Remy needed to turn the situation around again. Swiftly, he reached inside his traditional trench coat and pulled out his bo staff. Rogue had regained herself and went in to follow her attack again, but it was too late. Remy extended his staff by lightly tapping the trigger and twirled the staff around in a wide circle before twirling it sideways where it collided into the approaching Rogue's stomach.

_Oomph! _All the air rushed out of Rogue's lungs as the side of the staff struck her in the stomach. She gasped and tried to catch herself, but it was too late. Remy grabbed her and flipped her around in his arms so that she was facing away from him. He grabbed her arms and wound his own through hers before linking his hands behind her head, efficiently trapping her against his body. Rogue felt his heat through the leather as he pressed close up against her, curving his leg around her right one to trap it in place. "Well dis is comfortable." Remy smirked as Rogue shivered.

_How do Ah always end up in these positions with him? _Rogue wondered helplessly, trying to squirm out of the lock he had her in. Her eyes traveled across the Danger Room again to see four sets of eyes watching her intently. Rogue blushed at the expressions of her friends. _Goddamnit! How does he always make meh so embarrassed an' uncomfortable lihke this?!_

At her attempts to break his hold, Remy's grin widened. "Dis is kinda like de ja vu, _eh, Cherie? _Y' still strugglin' t' resist me."

"More lihke strugglin' ta escape ya." Rogue threw back, angry at the fact that he always seemed to have the upper hand between them. Even now, being locked in this tight, uncomfortable position, pressed so close to him and his smirky cockiness…_well, it wasn't that bad of a position_—Rogue shook her head. _What am Ah thinkin'? What is wrong with meh? God, Ah really am desperate fohr touch, bein' turned on as he pins meh in battle. Ah'm pathetic!_

"Y' jus' can't resist me." Remy grinned. "I can feel it, _cherie._ My empathy knows when y' feelin' on _fire._"

_Oh mah God! _Rogue's eyes widened with the realization. _He can feel when Ah…oh God! Ah totally forgot about this! Shit, shit, shit, Ah need ta die now. He knows when he's—when he's affectin' meh! Please, please, let meh die now! Why can't Ah have a cool mutation ta swallow meh up whole raght now?_

A chuckle resonated throughout her head. _You have the most amusing conversations with yourself, Rogue. _

Rogue closed her eyes and hung limply in Remy's grasp. _Is there no end ta this humiliation? Why are ya in mah head again, Betsy?! Get outah there!_

_Whoa, calm down Princess Passion! _She felt Betsy's surrendering motion. _I'm here to help you! Now, kick back at Remy's shin with your left foot. _

_Why bother? Ah'm not gunna be able ta do anything but annoy him with that._

_Would you take a second to think instead of feeling all turned on by Remy's presence? _Rogue felt her face warming again—damnit, what was wrong with her?! _Your left foot is free! Kick his shin already—it'll distract him enough to get you out of that hold of his._

Rogue obeyed Betsy's words and was rewarded when Remy's grip lightened on her wrists. She kicked him again and managed to squirm out of his grasp as he dropped his bo stick to rub at his shin. Rogue caught the stick before it hit the ground and ran at Remy with it held out before him. She used the staff to help her push the off-guard Remy down to the ground and landed on him with a soft _thump _as he hit the floor. Rogue used the staff to pin down his shoulders and sat on his stomach. She knew he wasn't limber enough to flip her off with his feet. She smiled down at him cockily. "How's that fo' bein' turned on?!" Rogue challenged.

Remy's smile split into a wide grin. "So y' _are _turned on by me! Remy wasn't sure what he was feelin' with all de mixed emotions t'rown in, but now dat y' said it, he knows!"

Rogue's jaw dropped and she worked it silently for a few moments before any words came out. "What? Ya—ya didn't pick up with yah empathy that Ah…" Rogue was sure she'd turn into a cherry at any moment now. _He didn't know! No! No! Betsy, kill meh now!_

Another chuckle resonated through her mind, but Betsy didn't answer.

Below her, Remy was grinning away madly like a fool. He glanced at the bo staff she was using to hold him down with. "Roguey wants t' play with Remy's stick some more?" He winked at her.

Rogue's hands went limp on the bo staff in shock at the audacity of Remy's comment. _He's—he's jokin' with meh about when Ah slept with him! _She realized in horror. _Ah'm such a slut, a whore, a skanky bitch hoe—_"aghh!"

Remy used her slack grip to his advantage immediately and easily threw the weapon from her grasp. Before Rogue had time to recover or even process what was happening, Remy rolled over quickly and grabbed her wrists, pinning her down while sitting on her stomach. Just like that, he had switched their places. Rogue found herself again in a position that she increasingly wanted to die in. "Dat's better. Now I'm on top, _chere._" Remy gave her a suggestive eyebrow."Y' gunna squirm under me again?"

Rogue paled at the thought and the obvious innuendo that he meant with it. "Remy—"

"I dink we're in good position t' talk now, don' y'? I like talkin' t' y' when y' under me—"

"Gahh! Remy! Enough with the pervert jokes!" Rogue cried out.

Remy smiled softly. "So what do y' want t' talk 'bout, _fille_?"

"Remy…" Rogue fidgeted, uncomfortable. She glanced up at her wrists at then back at him. "Could ya get off meh? We really need ta talk."

"What's wrong with dis position?" Remy asked innocently. "Remy dink it's a good idea t' have y' restrained while we have dis 'talk' o' y's. Seems like it could get violent." He nodded to her. "Go on. Jus' ignore it."

Rogue sighed deeply. "Remy, it's about…what we did." Rogue took a deep breath and hurried on. "Ah know it probably means nothin' ta yah 'cause ya do it all the tahme with other girls, but it really affects meh. Ah mean…Ah've never…y'know, did that with a guy before…"

Remy squinted, honestly surprised. _Rogue's never been kissed before? Dat girl's been missin' out!_ "Really, _chere?_ Remy couldn't even tell, y' were so good at it." Rogue colored again. _He's such a charmer._ "Not even with Bobby?" He probed.

Rogue shook her head, attempting to clear her thoughts. _Focus, girl, this is important! Ah've gotta see where we stand now. _"No, never. Ah mean, Ah know he wanted to, but Ah didn't want ta hurt him with mah skin." The thought made Rogue frown. _Remy must have a LOT of endurance to have come out okay with meh. How did he do that?_

Remy frowned. _Bobby was too afraid to even kiss her? What kind of a guy is he anyway? _"Dat'll never be a problem with Remy, Roguey. We work around it."

Rogue licked her lips tentatively. "Remy, how did we work around it?"

Remy's frown deepened. "What do y' mean, _chere?_"

"Ah mean…did we…you know…use a condom or anything?"

Remy squinted at her and opened his mouth to speak, but a yell cut off his words before he could say anything.

"REMY!" Both faces looked up in alarm as a furious Bobby. Remy turned in just enough time to be on the receiving end of a swift punch to his jaw in the exact spot that Rogue had punched him earlier. Remy was knocked back off Rogue with the force of the punch and landed sprawling on the floor next to her. Bobby was on him in seconds, quickly delivering another hard punch to his jaw. Remy gazed at him with squinted, disoriented eyes.

"_Homme?_" Bobby hauled back his fist to strike him again.

"Bobby!" Rogue lunged at Bobby and knocked him sideways off Remy. The two of them both tumbled to the floor, allowing Remy a breather. Remy glanced around dizzily before focusing himself to focus on the enraged Bobby, whom Rogue was currently struggling to hold back. "Bobby, stop this!"

"Why are you defending him?!" Bobby snarled. "He took advantage of you! The bastard used you, Rogue!"

"Remy did not such t'ing!" Remy protested loudly.

"He's right!" Rogue shouted, standing up and facing him angrily. "He never took advantage of meh without mah consent!"

"You were drunk!" Bobby yelled back. "Why else would you do it?"

"Ah—" Bobby's words caught her. How could she deny that? She _had _been drunk. "Ah…"

"Were drunk off your ass and that filthy Cajun took advantage of the situation to have sex with you." Bobby spat.

Remy opened his mouth to protest, but Rogue silenced him. "Shut up, Remy. Look, Bobby-Ah don't know who told ya that, but—"

"Don't try to lie to me, Rogue. I know it's true. Your _jailmate_ told me everything."

"Jubilee said dat?" Remy asked, stunned. _Dat girl got dat damn misconception an' told Bobby dis whole web o' lies—she don' know we didn't do anyt'ing! Unreliable witness!_

Rogue held a hand up to him again to silence him. "Look, Bobby-drunk or not, Ah had sex with Remy because Ah lihke him! Even if Ah was wasted outah mah mahnd, Ah still consented—Remy's not at fault here, you leave him alone!"

Remy blinked. _Wait, what? Did she jus' say what I t'ink she did? _"Uhh, _Cherie—_" Remy started, but Rogue cut him off again.

"Shut UP, Remy! Ah'm goin' ta say this, damnit, an' Ah'm not gunna lie about it jus' ta look innocent!" She turned to Bobby fiercely with a fire burning in her eyes. "Now listen up, Bobby! Yah're not gunna _ever_ hit Remy again, especially not over meh! Lihke ya have any say in this at all, even! Ah'm _not_ yah girlfriend anymore! An' frankly—ya did the same thing with Kitty that Ah've done—except you weren't drunk when ya did it!"

Others had gathered around them now, but Rogue didn't seem to notice—or care. Kitty squeaked with embarrassment when Rogue specifically called her out and she turned a bright, apple red. Rogue ignored her. "Ah'm happy yah found out this way," Rogue went on, "know why?"

_Rogue you should probably—_

"Hush, Betsy!" Rogue roared in fury at the disruption.

_But—_

"But nothing! Shhh!"

"Roguey…" Remy began.

"EVERYBODY SHUT UP! AH'M TRYIN' TA TALK HERE!" Rogue's voice silenced everybody instantly. She turned her angry eyes back on Bobby. "Ah'm glad ya found out lihke this 'cause Ah cahn now tell ya how much better of a lover Remy is than you'll ever be! He's sweet and tender and sensitive—and despite the fact that he's annoying as hell and sleeps around and gambles and smokes and thieves, he's _still_ better than you because he's considerate ta meh an' compliments meh at every chance he gets an' the damn boy makes meh blush every fourth second with the things he says! Yah _never _made meh blush with dirty, cute nothings! An' ya know what?! He's a God in bed—nobody will _ever _be able ta make meh swoon or moan lihke that except fohr him! So _leave him alone!_" With that, Rogue turned to Remy and cupped his face with in her gloves before fiercely pressing her mouth against his in a deep, long, passionate kiss.

The kiss did wonders to feed her fire and Rogue found herself wanting—needing more. She moaned as he parted her lips with his tongue and began exploring her mouth. Remy moved away from her mouth after a moment and lavished her throat with his tongue before biting down hard. "Oh, Remy!" Rogue groaned, her fingers tightening in his hair.

Remy went close to her ear and nibbled as he whispered. "_Chere, _y' know dat Remy's never had sex with y' before, right?"

Rogue responded by jumping up and winding her legs around Remy's waist. "Ah don' even care anymore, sugah." Her nails scratched at his back. "Jus' love meh already."

Kitty's jaw dropped at the spectacle in front of her. She glanced over at Betsy who was smiling for some reason. Kitty's eyes dropped to the rest of the group who had all stopped their training and were watching with wide eyes. Kitty covered Paige's eyes with her hand.

Rogue moaned out Remy's name and Kitty's eyes flew over the crowd again as she realized that half of them were kids. With a start, she began ushering them all out with Betsy's help. Jubilee cocked an eyebrow at the two and watched in interest as Bobby stood frozen beside her, gazing at the two in morbid fascination. As the last of the kids were hurried out, Kitty turned around to see that Rogue had latched onto Remy with her legs around his waist. With her fingernails clawing at the back of his thin shirt, Kitty sputtered in alarm and started at them. Betsy put a hand on her shoulder and shook her head, telling Kitty telepathically to leave them alone.

Betsy glanced over at Bobby and Jubilee and a familiar, translucent butterfly momentarily appeared on their foreheads before the two started heading for the exit. Betsy gave Kitty a little shove to the door too and, hesitantly, Kitty left with the others.

_Condom's in your pocket. Be safe. _Betsy sent.

Rogue let out a scream of pleasure.

_Hope that doesn't mean it's too late. _Betsy left without looking back. She locked the keypad behind her, smiling softly. _And sometimes, wishes really do come true._


End file.
